The Moon Lights the Sky
by Michelle Andolini
Summary: He's the son of pureblood, and a halfblood. His Father is dead, and has been for about eleven years after realising a mistake. His Mother is Head Obliviator, and can't seem to let him out of her site. And he? He's just Leonis Regulus Black.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, are you absolutely sure you haven't forgotten anything. I know that I could just owl it to you but-"

"Mum, calm down, I've checked, and double checked, and triple checked, and the only thing I didn't pack was my broom."

"Yeah, you put in in my stu-"

"Be quiet Ollie!"

There was a sigh.

"Alright, I guess your ready dear. But its just, I'm going to miss you."

A slight grin.

"I know Mum, who wouldn't miss having me around?"

"I for one know a fe-"

The sound of somebody being hit upside the head.

"Oliver, stop baiting your cousin."

Stifled laughter.

"Yes Da'."

An impatient sigh.

"Mum, can I go now? I wanna get a compartment to myself for as long as I can."

"Fine, but come here and give me a proper goodbye."

"Muu-uum!"

A wet smacking sound is heard, and some sniffles.

"Aww, come'on Mum, don't start that. I'll be home for Christmas, and I'll write home as much as I can. Promise."

"I-I know."

A deep breath.

"Ok. I'm fine. Now, off you are. I need to get to work. Write me tonight if you can. I love you."

A sad smile.

"Love you too."

center /center

Well, that's the prologue. The first chapter will probably be up in a day or two. Just so you know, the characters that appear are Leonis Black, his mother Mary Wood, his uncle Matthias, and his cousin Oliver.


	2. real chapter 1

A boy sat in one of the last compartments, all alone except for a sleeping hawk in its cage. His gaze was locked on something outside the window, or at least that's how it appeared.

There was a loud knock on the compartment door. His head jerked up, and a short girl with bushy hair stood there in the doorway. With one hand on her hip and a look on in her eyes that made him think she was used to being right.

It seemed like minutes had passed, and still the girl stood there staring at him and seemingly waiting for him to say something first. The boy sighed and asked in a slightly impatient and strained voice, "Yes? Is there something I could do for you, or would you rather just stand there and stare at me?"

She seemed surprised by this response, her eyes widening almost imperceptibly and her mouth even opened a bit in shock. Flustered, she managed to stammer back a response. "Well…I…well I never. I just wanted to see if anybody wanted to talk and here you are being rude." Scrunching up her face, she huffed, took a step back, and slammed the compartment door hard enough to make the glass shake a bit, and you could hear her stomping away.

The boy just shook his head, a small grin making its way onto his face. Standing up, he started to reach up above where he had been sitting to his trunk. Just as he grasped the trunk handle, another knock interrupted him, this time a bit more timid. Sighing in frustration, he yelled a 'come in!' toward the direction of the door as he pulled the trunk down onto the seat in front of him. The compartment door slid open slowly and in stepped another girl.

This girl was older than the previous by at least three or four years. She looked uncomfortable, and kept shifting from one foot to the other. Deciding he'd be a bit nicer this time, he smiled slightly and lifted an eyebrow in question.

As if the girl had just remembered she was there for a reason, she opened her mouth and began to ramble. "Um, are you Black? Uh, I mean Leonis? No! I mean, are you Leonis Black? Cause if you are, your cousin, well, Lenis' cousin if your not him, is looking for you. Well, him. Well, if your him, then he's looking for you-"

He cut her off, brow furrowed in confusion. "Yes, I'm Leonis. Why, is something wrong? Is Ollie okay? Why's he looking for me?" A worried look found its way onto his face, and the young boy began letting his imagination run wild in his mind.

Relief seemed to fill the young women and the smile that came across looked much more natural on her face than the frown that had been marring it just minutes earlier. "Oh no, nothing's wrong at all. Oliver just wants to know if you'd like to come into our compartment for a little while. By the way, I'm Katie, Katie Bell."

The look of worry vanished off of his face and was quickly replaced with a grin. "That sounds good. And you already know who I am. Though I'd prefer if you'd call me Leo. Only Ollie and my Mum call me Leonis."

"Okay," she replied, starting out the door, "let's get going then, Leo. I wanna get there before the Weasley twins do." Leonis turned back to his trunk and made sure it was locked before following Katie out the door. "Hey Katie," he said, as he followed her, "do the Weasley twins really prank all the first years that don't give them money.

His only reply was laughter.

fin.

that's chapter one, and pretty crappy i know.

i'll have chapter two up by tomorrow or the next day


End file.
